


The Paladin of the Purple Lion

by SpaceWolf075



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Brother-Sister Relationships, Fanfiction, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Major Original Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow burn Keith/OC, Slow burn Lance/Pidge, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolf075/pseuds/SpaceWolf075
Summary: a Voltron FanfictionA year ago, the Galaxy Garrison lost their best pilot, but for Hailey, She lost a brotherNow, after finding him, she, along with another four teenagers, is transported to space, where Hailey becomes the purple paladin of Voltron.





	1. Pilot, Part 1/ The Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First episode of Voltron, but with my OC included. This is only to show exactly how she will fit into the story.
> 
> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender

Hailey stared at the huge ship, “Wow, it’s big”

Shiro stared at her “You like it”

“I didn't say that, I only said it was big.”

“Ok fine”

It was silent for a while, a light breeze let Hailey’s long black hair and short dress fly in the wind.

“I’ll miss you” She suddenly said

“I know, but you won’t be alone, once you join the Garrison”

Hailey suddenly hesitated, then said, “Do you think I’m ready?”

Shiro looked at her and drew level with her. She was small, so he had to bend down. “Yes, I do, that reminds me

He took out a small box.

“What’s this”

“An early birthday present, since I won’t be here for it”

She opened it. She gasped.

“Is that…”

“Mom’s necklace” Shiro finished for her. “Yep”

“It was a simple necklace, with a chain that held a clear gemstone wrapped.

“Are you sure it was wise to give me this”  
She asked. 

“Mom would have definitely wanted you to have it.”

“Thanks” She put it on, then hid it inside her clothes, out of sight. “It really means a lot”

After one last look at the ship, they both turned back toward the building.

“Just curious, what did you mean, I won’t be alone anymore.”

“Oh, you’ll have Katie, and Keith, you can make some new friends.  
He stopped suddenly.

“Ok, first of all, I’m not exactly that great at making friends, I’m too shy for that”

“Lies”

“I’m talking Shiro, don’t interrupt. Second of all, Katie isn’t going to the Garrison just yet. And Since Commander Holt and Matt are going with you, it’ll be hard to chat with her.”

“Right

“And furthermore, Keith and I are not on regular speaking terms”

Shiro stopped. “What do you mean?”

“Shiro, We met through you. And I have tried to talk to him, believe me. But he didn’t seem to want to, so I gave up”

“Fine, but at least try.”

“Ok, but no promises”

_______________________________________________

Hailey couldn’t sleep. After about a few minutes of tossing and turning, she got up. She grabbed a book and began reading under the covers, so she wouldn’t wake up her fellow cadets, who have just fallen asleep. 

It has been about a year since the Kerberos mission

A year since Shiro disappeared, left Earth..

Left Hailey.

Suddenly she heard something. Hailey pulled the covers, none of the girls were awake.

She put her ear on the door. Nothing. 

Then a bright flash outside caught her attention, and she saw a ship falling from the sky.

“Attention Students! This is not a drill! We are on lockdown. Security situation Zulu Niner! Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice!”

Curiosity getting the better for her, Hailey quietly went to her drawer and pulled on a lilac colored shirt, purple and white cropped sweater with sleeves that ended at the elbow, and black leggings with a small belt bag on the side.

She quickly filled the pouch with a small switch knife, some bandages and a compass. She opened the window. Thankfully the room was on the first floor but even then it looked like a long way down.

Hailey breathed, she saw the Garrison cars going to investigate. She hesitated. It did look serious, and they were on lockdown. She carefully backed away and closed the window.

Suddenly she saw a glow. Hailey opened her drawer and pulled out a box. Her necklace.

It was glowing.

She suddenly felt a natural edge to go. 

Pulling back the window, she jumped out, and followed the cars to the ship.  
_______________________________________________

Hailey jumped over a few rocks and ran as fast as her legs can carry. She was a fast runner and can jump really high, so she had an advantage. 

She saw a bike arrive and a person enter. And then three other people.

She went to take a peek at the window, and saw three men lying on the ground and a person in the stretcher. He looked awfully like

“Shiro?”

A guy took a knife and cut him free.

Hailey jumped down and quickly ran to the entrance, heart beating fast.

Shiro? Alive? This is too good to be true.

But it was true.

She ran to the entrance and saw three kids she knew were in the Garrison. What were their names? And another kid she did not recognize.

“Excuse me” all four of them turned at the sound of her voice.

“Who are you” said the Red guy.

“Who am I? Who are you?”

“We don’t have time for this!” He said. Hailey wasn’t listening, she was too busy staring at Shiro. 

He looked different, his once black hair now included a white fluffy streak, which was, she realized, caused by stress. There was a pink scar on the bridge of his nose, and, she resisted the urge to gasp, a grey prosthetic arm. 

What happened

“Wait…” the blue guy stared at you. “I know you, you’re Hailey.”

“Huh?” The big guy and the small guy (Who looked an awful lot like Matt with the hair and glasses) said.

“You know Hailey.” The guy said “Hailey Shirogane, Shiro’s little sister”

“Uh.. yeah that’s me” She added fiercely. “Now hand him over” She put an arm out to grab Shiro.

The red guy, who was looking at her in a weird way, said “look, I know where to go, but you have to trust me. When he wakes up, you two… can go.”

She opened her mouth, and surprised herself by saying “Ok, I trust you”

“Less talking, more walking” The small one quickly began walking as the Blue and Red guy took Shiro out. 

“Hey, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?” The big guy asked.

They all climbed into the huge bike, the blue one gave Hailey unnecessary help in the bike.

“Hey there, I’m Lance” He said.

Hailey gave him a smile, “Hello to you too.”

She went to sit behind Keith as the small one said, “Another girl you couldn’t charm Lance.”

“The Garrison are coming” Hailey said pointing.

The bike began to move and was soon speeding.

“Can’t this thing go any faster”

“With 6 people, I don’t think so” The small one said.

“Big man, lean left”

He obliged, two cars crashed behind.

“Big man, lean right”

He leaned right, and then noticed something.

“Guy? Is that a cliff up ahead?”

Lance begins to panic “oh, no, no no no”

“Yup”

“What are you doing! Go back!” Hailey screamed. She couldn’t die yet. 16 was too young.

“No, No, No…” Lance continued screaming. “What are you doing, you’re going to kill us all!” 

“Shut up and trust me” He yelled.

“No thank you!” Hailey yelled, throwing herself in front of Shiro, arms blocking him.

They jumped over it. 

Lance, Hailey and the other two ones screamed the whole way.  
_______________________________________________

Hailey curled up beside the bed where Shiro was resting. Lance and the other ones, (Whose names were Pidge and Hunk)  
were asleep, and the red guy (Who was named Keith) went over to her.

“Are you going to sleep”

“I couldn’t even sleep in the first place” She replies. 

“Shiro wouldn’t want you to stay up and worry all night”

“That’s reminds me” She turned to face him, “How do you know Shiro?”

Keith looked confused, “you mean you don’t remember”

“Don’t remember what?”

He began to walk toward the door, “nothing, forget it.” He pointed toward a sleeping bag, “you can use that” With those words he left the room.

Hailey thought she heard the name ‘Keith’ before. It didn’t exactly ring a bell. But something else was nagging in her brain.

Pidge. If you take out the glasses, which look a awful lot like Matt’s and give her longer hair, she would look like Katie. 

Last thing she heard about her, she broke into the Garrison and was not allowed to go there anymore, and the following few days, then new student, Pidge, arrived.

Was it possible that Pidge was Katie in disguise. 

That was the last thing Hailey thought about before falling into a deep slumber.  
_______________________________________________

Hailey woke up feeling a little restless, but was alright. She hastily tried to tame her hair, with her fingers since she had no brush. Once she was satisfied, she turned to look at Shiro.

He wasn’t there.

She went down the stairs and found Lance, Pidge and Hunk there, “Where’s Shiro?”

“Outside” Pidge pointed. “With Keith”

She rushed to the door and opened it.

“Shiro?” She called.

He and Keith turned around.

Shiro was shocked when he saw Hailey sleeping in the same room with him, and was especially surprised when he found out that she helped take him here to Keith’s shack.

Hailey broke into a slow run which sped up and she flung her arms around Shiro’s neck, giving him a big hug.

Shiro returned it. She looked a little different, her hair was a little shorter compared to her once long hair that she had. But he saw that she still wore purple, and saw the chain of the necklace inside her shirt.

“Why did you go” he asked 

“What do you mean”

“Why did you go rescue me, didn’t you think that I was dead”

“Please.” She said, “Pilot error? Who would believe that.”

“Speaking of rescue.” He turned to Keith, who was still standing there, “How did you know to come save me when I crashed?”

He led them to the shack, “You should come see this”

They both went in where Keith pulled a sheet and explained it all 

“What have you been working on?” Shiro asked

“I can't explain it, really.” said Keith.

“After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something …some energy was telling me to search” said Keith.

For what? Asks Shiro.

“Well, i didn't really know at the time, until i stumbled across the area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings.  
Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up” said Keith.

He finished, and Shiro spoke.

“I should thank you all, for getting me out.” He turned to Lance “Lance, right?”

Lance hesitated to shake his now robotic hand.

“That’s Hunk, and I’m Pidge” Pidge said.

“And You all know who I am.” Hailey said.

“So, you two are related?” Hunk said to Hailey and Shiro.

“Yep.” Hailey patted Shiro on the back. “He’s my older brother by 9 years”

“Which would make you…”

“16” Hailey said. 

It was easier before to tell that Shiro and Hailey were related. Both had black hair and the same skin tone. They only difference before were the eyes. Shiro had dark gray while Hailey has light/dark blue. 

“So, did any else from your crew make it out?” Pidge asked.

“I don't know, I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces” Shiro answered.

“What do you remember” Hailey asked.

“I remember them saying Voltron” He said. “It’s some weapon they are looking for. “

“Well, I went through Pidge’s stuff and read his diary (Hey! said Pidge) and And I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line.” 

“Which is...” Lance asked

“Oh, It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I can try to make a machine to look for it.”

“The wavelengths look like this.” He pulled a paper out.

“Give me That.” Keith snatched the paper and saw it matched to the rocks.

“Well, if that is all…” Hailey began walked toward the door.

“Woah there missy.” Shiro grabbed her arm. “Where do you think you’re going”

“Home” Hailey blurted out. “Or, somewhere”

“But, we need to find the weapon” Lance said.

“Yeah, you guys have fun” she turned to leave and saw Shiro standing there, “Shiro?”

“I’m staying” 

“What?” 

“I’m staying, and that means you’re staying too.”

“Excuse me-“

“You’re too young to go out by yourself, and I am not letting you go, it looks a little too dangerous to go.”

Hailey pouted “Fine.” She sat down and sulked.

“I couldn’t use some help building the machine” Hunk started.

Hailey thought for a while, then got up.

“Ok, I’ll help”  
_______________________________________________

“I'm getting a reading” said Hunk.

After building the device, Everyone went (Hailey had to get dragged out, Shiro wasn’t taking any chances leaving her alone.), they went to go find the caves.

They went inside.

“These are the lion carving i was telling you about” said Keith to Shiro.

Lance carefully touches the wall, it begins to glow.

“They’ve never done that before” Said Keith.

The floor suddenly breaks and they fall. 

Pidge and Hunk let out terrifying screams while Hailey and Lance yell their way down.

“This. Is. Why. I. Didn’t. Want. To. GO!” 

Hailey lands on top of Shiro. Groaning, she gets up. “Sorry” then something catches her attention.

A blue lion.

“Is this Voltron?” Pidge asks.

“It must be” said Shiro.

They all walk up to it. “Looks like there is a force field around it” He touches it.

“Maybe you just have to knock” Lance gave it a knock.

The force field suddenly opened.

Suddenly Hailey saw a vision. 6 lions.

A giant robot.

Voltron…

“Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot said Hunk.

And this is only one part of it” said Pidge.  
“I wonder where the rest of them are”

“This is what they're looking for” said Shiro.

“Incredible” said Lance.

“Wow, neat” Hailey said.

The lion opened its mouth and they all go in. Lance sits on it’s chair while saying things like. “All right, very nice”

Okay, guys, i feel the need to need to point out, just so that we're all clear. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now” said Hunk.

“That was noticed” Hailey replies

“Whoa, did you guys just hear that?” Lance suddenly blurts out 

“Hear what?” Asks Keith.

“I think it's talking to me” said Lance.  
“Okay. got it. Now, let's try this”

He suddenly shoots upward toward the sky.

Hailey heard nothing but screams and grabs on to Keith’s arm and Hunks shoulder, who were standing on either side of her.

“You. Are the worst. Pilot. Ever” yells Keith

“Make it stop. Make it stop” said Hunk.

“I'm not making it to do anything, It's like it's on autopilot” said Lance.

Where are you going? Asks Keith.

”I just said it's on autopilot” said Lance.

“Is that Earth?!” Hailey pointed out the window. “Can we please go back”

“I can’t. I said it’s on auto-“ he stops “Is that an alien spacecraft?”

The lion was speeding toward it.

“I think we are supposed to stop it.”

“Well, if this is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, i don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone” said Hunk. “Nothing personal”

“You don't understand” said Shiro.  
“These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead” 

“I think I’m scared” Hailey muttered 

“You alright?” Shiro asks.

“Do I look okay” She asks him.

“Is that really an alien ship?” Hunk points .

“They found me” said Shiro, fear evident on his voice.

“Not if I had anything to say about it” Hailey says fiercely. Shiro looks at her in surprise. He never heard her talk like that.

The ship suddenly began to fire at them.

“We should get out of here” Pidge yells.

“I honk I know what to do.” Lance says.

Be careful, man. This isn't a simulator” Pidge warns him.

“Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator” said Lance.

“That’s not exactly reassuring ” Hailey says.

The blue lion flys around, shooting beams at the ship and scratches and scrapes the ship, taking out some small ones

“Nice job, Lance” Shiro said

“Well, we lived” Hailey breathed. “Wait, Why are they following us.” 

It was true, the ship was gaining on them.

“It's weird, they're not trying to shoot at us. They're chasing us” Lance observed.

“Where are we” Keith asks

“Edge of the solar system” Shiro answered. “Look, there’s Kerberos”

“It takes months for our ships to get this far said Pidge. “We got out here in five seconds”

Suddenly, a wormhole popped out of nowhere..

“What is that” Hunk pointed at it.

“Looks like a wormhole” Pidge said.

“This may seem crazy, but i think the lion wants us to go through there” said Lance.

“What, Why” Pidge asked

“I don't know” said Lance.”Shiro, your the senior officer, What should we do?”

Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now” said Shiro. “We should decide together”.

“I would say go back, but considering the fact that we are being chased by a ship, I say we go in” Hailey said.

They slowly go in. When they finally get to the other side, Hunk pukes in the lion.

“Sorry”

“I’m just surprised it took this long” Pidge replies, turning his nose away from the smell.

“I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must a long, long way from Earth” said Shiro

“The lion seems to want to go this planet… I think, I think it's going home” said Lance.

“Um, is it me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?” Asks Hunk.

“Right here” Said Hailey, raising a finger.

“It got us away from the alien warship, didn't it?” Replied Lance.

“Fair enough” Hailey said

“I don't know if you've noticed we're in an alien warship” said Keith.

Oh, are you scared? Asks Lance.

“With you at the helm? Terrified” said Keith.

“All right, knock it off” said Shiro. “No one's happy to be in this situation, (You read my mind” said Hailey) but we're here now.If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together”

“So what do we do?” Pidge asked

“First, we found out where we're headed” Shiro replied .”Lance?”

“I don't know” said Lance. “It’s not talking to me anymore”

“Is that a castle” Hailey pointed.

The lion was going toward it. As everyone slowly took in their surroundings , the lion landed and opened its mouth.

“Keep your guard up” Shiro said 

“Something wrong?” Hailey asked

“My crew was captured by aliens once” He said. “I'm not going to let that happen again”

As everyone climbed out, the lion suddenly roared. Really loud.

“Oh No! I knew it was going to eat us!” Hunk yelled as it roared.

The castle door suddenly opened it’s doors. 

An invitation to go in.


	2. Pilot, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. 
> 
> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender

As they all slowly walked inside. Pidge took a look around the castle.

“From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger“ He said.

“Maybe this isn’t for the lion” Hailey looked around. “Maybe someone lives here”

“It looks deserted though” Pidge said.

Suddenly a disembodied voice said. “Hold for identity scan”

“Someone definitely lives here” Hailey muttered under her breath” 

“Why are we here? What do you want with us?” Shiro shouted at the castle roof while they got scanned. 

A passage suddenly began to lit up. Curious, they all began to follow it.

It lead to a huge room. 

It's some kind of control room” Pidge said, as he observed some of the things in the room. 

Suddenly two pods appeared, inside looked like two people. 

“Are these guys… dead?” Asks Hunk.

They certainly looks like it, until one of the pods open up. 

Inside was a girl, or woman. She had waist length white hair, which was rather curly, and had a brown skin tone. When she suddenly opened her eyes, Hailey noticed she had blue eyes with purple in it.

“Father!” She gasped, and fell over. Lance quickly caught her.

“Hello” He said.

“Who are you? Where am i?” She asked Lance.

“I'm Lance” said Lance. “And your right here in my arms”

Clearly, he was trying to flirt with her, but it wasn’t working. 

“Your ears” said the girl

“Yeah?” asks Lance.

“They're hideous.What's wrong with them!”

“Nothing's wrong with them” said Lance in defence.

She suddenly grabbed him by the ear and pinned him down.

“Who are you? Where's King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?” The girl demanded as Lance protested “Ow, what, stop! Ow!”

“A giant blue lion brought us here!” He answered, with pain etched in his face.

“How do you have the blue lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you doing here?” She suddenly stopped holding Lance.

“Unless… - how long has it been?” She Asked the others.

“We don't know what you're talking about said Shiro.”Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help”

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea”she answered as she went to the controls. “I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep”

“Wait, we?” Hailey asked as the second pod opened up.

A man with orange hair and an orange mustache suddenly jumped out of the pod, took one look at Lance, and then screamed, “Enemy combatants!”

He tried to kick Lance, but fails.

“Quiznak! You're lucky i have a case of the old sleep chamber knees.Otherwise i'd grab your head like this, or wrap you up like so- one, two, three, sleepy time” said the man.

“Well, before you did that, i'd-“ Lance began to set off some moves that were probably supposed to be defensive moves.

Hailey had no clue what was going on, but she knew both were acting ridiculous.

“It can't be” Allura suddenly says.

“What is it? “ The man asks

“We've been asleep for 10,000 years” said Allura.

Hailey wanted to ask whether she was 10,000, but decided against it. 

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed” Allura Said. “Coran, father is gone, our entire civilization…” Suddenly hatred formed in her face. “Zarkon”

“Zarkon?” said Shiro.

“He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and an enemy to all free people” Allura answered 

“I remember now… I was his prisoner” said Shiro.

“What?” Hailey turned to face him. “Are you sure?”

“Positive” he said

“He's still alive? Impossible.” said Allura.

“I can't explain it, but it's true” said Shiro."He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron”

“He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does” said Allura.

Wait, we? Hailey was confused. What did she mean by we

***  
“Princess, you must eat” said Coran. “It's been 10,000 years”

They were all sitting eating this weird goo that apparently was food.

“I'm not hungry” said Allura

“Man, 10,000 years”said Lance."That's like one thousand plus ten”

“That's times ten” Keith corrected him

“Whatever, dropout” Lance snapped back at him.

“I haven't eaten since breakfast and i'm starving” said Hunk, and began to eat the food goo.

“I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago” said Shiro. “It must have been an incredible place” 

“Yes it was… but now it's gone and we're the last Alteans alive” said Coran. He and Allura looked at each other sadly before giving each other a hug.

Suddenly they heard some squeaking, and four little mice appeared. They had bright colors, they were Altean mice.

“I guess we're not the last after all.” Allura said, smiling down at them.

Suddenly they heard an alarm, Coran went to inspect it 

“A Galra battleship has set it's tracker to us” said Coran.

“How did they finds us?” asked Allura.

“I'm not sure but i bet it's Keith's fault” said Lance.

Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better”Keith shot back "After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole”

“I'll stick you in wormhole” Lance yelled at him.

“I’ll stick the both of you in a wormhole if you don’t shut up.” Hailey fired up, sick of their fighting.

“Stow it, cadets” said Shiro. Hailey gave them both a silent glare before backing off.

“This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team” Shiro addressed everyone. "How long before they arrive?” He then asked Coran

“At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two… i'd say probably a couple of days” said Coran.

“Good. let them come” said Allura fiercely. “By the time they get here, you six will have reformed Voltron, and together will destroy Zarkon's empire” 

“Princess, there are six of these lions” said Shiro. “How are we going to find the rest?

“King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force” said Coran. “She alone is the key to the lions whereabouts” 

She went to the control and suddenly, something appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them.

“These are coordinates” said Pidge,

“The black lion looks like there in the same location as the blue lion” said Pidge.

“Very observant. That's because the black lion is in the castle” said Allura.

“To keep the the Black lion out of Zarkons hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It only be freed if the all six lions are present” Coran explained.

“As you have found, the lions choose their pilots, it is a mystical bond that cannot be forced” said Allura. “The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in their lion. Together they form something greater than science can explain”

As she said that, images of the lions began to appear. 

“The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men and women will follow without hesitation” said Allura. “That is why, Shiro, will pilot the black lion” 

“The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring” said Allura. “Pidge, you will pilot the green lion”

“The blue lion-“ Allura begins, until Lance interrupts 

“ Woah, hold on let me guess, takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?” Lance said, flashing a smile.

Allura ignores him and continues “ The yellow lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above their own. Their heart must be mighty” She turns to Hunk “As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together”

She then continues

“The red lion is tempermental and the most difficult to master It faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instinct then skill alone. Keith, you will fly the red lion” said Allura.

“What? This guy?” Lance asked in disbelief.

“Unfortunately , I can't locate the red lion's coordinates yet” said Allura.”There must something wrong with the castle. After ten thousand years it might need some work” That last bit she said to herself.

“And finally, the purple lion is as fast and agile as the red lion, and is loyal to those who are deemed trustworthy, it requires a strong bond with the black lion to form the body with, and it’s Paladin must be strong at heart.” She suddenly looked at Hailey. “That is why you, Hailey, will pilot the purple lion”

Hailey gulped, “uh, me?”

“Correct” She suddenly looked at the coordinates, “Now, I can’t locate the purple lion either, so we may need work on the castle, and try and locate both red and purple”

She suddenly faced everyone.

“Once all the lion are untied, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior in exist, the defender of universe” said Allura.

As she said that, the images suddenly turned into a giant robot, which looked like it was made from the Lions.

“Awesome!” said Lance.

“Wait, okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions, got that part” said Hunk. "How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? Because i have to pee. Do you people pee?”

“We don't have much time” said Shiro

Pidge and I will go after the Green lion, Lance you take Hunk and get the yellow lion and Keith, Hailey, you stay here, if you locate the red lion go get it” said Shiro.

In the meantime,I will get the castle defense ready” said Allura. They'll be sorely needed”

“I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the green lion” said Coran.

As they prepared the pods, Coran spoke

“We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work” He said 

“The good news is according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Well, enjoy the trip”

Lance and Hunk burst into protests as they began to go in.

“Good luck Shiro” Hailey said “Be careful”

Shiro smiled “I will”

He went in and disappeared 

“Yeah, and look what happened the last time to said that.” Hailey muttered 

***  
Hailey paced back and forth, waiting for Pidge, Shiro, Hunk and Lance.

Suddenly, they appear on the wormhole.

“You made it” said Allura.

“Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare” said Lance. “I almost puked out there, I felt like Hunk”

“ Yeah, we had a tough time, too” said Pidge. But that smile he exchanged with Shiro clearly mean that they didn’t 

“Did we find the red and purple lion yet?Shiro asks

“Allura just located it” said Coran.

“Really?” Hailey perked up

“Correct. There's a bit of good new and bad news” said Coran.The good news is, the red and purple lion are together and is nearby. The bad news is it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus” said Coran.

“But wait, goods news again, we're Arus” said Coran.

“That’s good news?” Hailey asked incredulously 

“They're here already?” Shiro asked

“Guess my calculations were a bit off” said Coran. “Fingering counting it's more of an art then a science” said Coran.

Suddenly,the screen turned on, and someone spoke through it.

“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, lord of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the remaining four lions. we already have the red and purple lion. Turn them over to me or i will destroy your planet” He said

Then the screen just shut off.

“All right let's not panic” said Shiro.

“Not panic?” Hunk asked “The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us said Hunk. “We only have four of the lions-“

“Technically, only three working lions” said Pidge 

“That's right. Thank you, Pidge” said Hunk before continuing “Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old-

“Actually, it's 10,600 years old” said Coran.” You see, it was built by my grandfather”

“See? Now is the perfect time to panic” said Hunk.

“Wait!” Allura said “This castle has a particle barrier we can activate”

Lance smirked “Girl, you've already activated my particle-“

“Lance” Shiro warned as Hailey shot him a look

“The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's Ion cannon forever”said Coran.”The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last“

“Panic now?” Asks Hunk.

“No. we've just gotta figure out our plan of action” said Shiro.

“I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day” said Lance.

“I second that, yes” said Hunk. I mean we tried to find all the lion” said Hunk.We gave it the old college try.. Couldn't do it.We only have three,We can't form Voltron, I guess we would could form a snake, Or a worm. To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about.”

“Then, it's settled” said Lance.

“Allura, Hailey, you two ladies ride with me” said Lance. “One of you take the old guy” Coran looked offended.

“We can't just abandon Arus” said Pidge.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m leaving” Hailey said

“Hailey!” Pidge protested

“Look I didn’t sign up for this, ok?” Hailey said

“Okay. if we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone” said Hunk. “Like when we left Earth”

“ Sendak could destroy the planet and come after us anyway. Staying is our only option” said Keith.

“Here's an option: shut your quiznak” said Lance.

“I don't think you're using that word correctly” said Keith.

“What do you know mullet” said Lance.

“We're staying” said Keith.

“Leaving”said Lance.

“Staying” said Pidge.

“Leaving” Said Hailey 

“Snake” said Hunk.

“Guys, stop!” said Shiro, before facing Allura. “Princess Allura, these are your lions.You've dealt with the Galra empire before.You know what we're facing better then any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?”

“I.. I Don't know” said Allura She looked nervous..

“Perhaps your father can help” said Coran.

“My.. father?” Said Allura.

Coran lead her to another room.

Clearly, whatever happened worked because when Allura Came back, she changed her dress and long hair into a new outfit change, some armour and her hair in a bun, and with a new air of confidence.

You six paladins were brought here for a reason”Allura declared “The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny”

“Voltron is the universe's only hope”

“We are the universe's only hope” 

“We're with you, Princess” said Shiro.

Allura Then lead them to a room.

“Yours suits of armor” Allura presented to them.

“Princess, are sure about this?” Hailey overheard Coran say. “They're exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer.”

“No, but they're all we've got” Allura answered.

“Boys,(Hailey cleared her throat) and Hailey it's time to suit up” said Shiro.

Hailey looked at the purple armor. It was the exact same design as the others, only a different color. She began to put in on. It fit her well.

She then reached into her small belt pouch and found a small elastic band. She tried to tie her hair up in a messy ponytail.

It failed, as the band snapped and hit Lance.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Lance” Hailey said.

Eventually, she found a way to put her hair up without tying it, and put on the helmet.

Then, Allura showed them something else.

“The bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladins of Voltron” Allura explained. “It takes a distinct shape for each paladin”

Hunk picked his up, a cannon. Lance got a sniper, Keith got a sword.

Hailey picked hers up, and it transformed into a long baton, almost the same height as Hailey herself. It was light enough to carry.

“What do you think Shiro?” Hailey asked him. 

“Nice” He said. “Should be great for reflecting shots” 

Pidge got an arrow shaped blade. 

“Aw, you got a cute little bayard” said Lance teasingly 

Then Pidge shocked him.

“Yeah, it is pretty cute” said Pidge as Lance falls over.

“Shiro, i'm afraid your bayard was lost with it's paladin” said Allura.

“I guess i'll have to make do” said Shiro.

“You'll need to retrieve the Red lion from Sendak's ship” Allura said as they went to the control room

“That's a pretty big ship, how are we going to know where the red and purple lion is?” Keith asked

“It's not a matter we, it's a matter of you and Hailey” said Pidge.

“Pidge is right” said Hunk. “Once we get you in, you two will be able to feel its presence and track it down”

“Yeah. you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?” Lance asked

“Yeah. you made fun of me for that” said Keith.

“And i'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo” said Lance.

“Keith, remember, the red lion is extremely temperamental” said Allura.  
“You'll have to earn it's respect. As for you, Hailey, the lion will open up if it trusts you, so you may have an easier time.”

“All right. Here's out plan of attack” said Shiro. “The Galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lions, but they don't know we have the green lion too”

“Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up, while Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, Hailey and I will sneak onto the ship in the green lion. Keith, Hailey and I will find the red and purple lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon”

***  
“Attention, Galra ship. Do no fire. We're surrendering our lions” said Lance.

The Plan was set in motion, it was only a matter of time before Sendak realized he’s being tricked.

“Hope this works, Pidge, what's your ETA?” Lance asked him

“We're in” said Pidge.

***

“Activate tractor beam” said Sendak.

“What's that thing?” asked Hunk as a purple light began to come out 

“I think that's our signal to get out of here” said Lance. They moved out of the way in time.

“They lied to us. Launch fighters” said Sendak. Ships began to flew out of the ship.

“Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride” said Lance.

They began to take out as many ships as they can

***

Keith, Hailey, Pidge and Shiro quickly entered. Suddenly Shiro stopped and gasped.

“I’ve been here before” said Shiro. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here”

“So... that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here” said Pidge. “We… we've got to save them” said Pidge.

“I don’t think we’ll have enough time Pidge” Hailey said

“But we can't just leave prisoners here” said Pidge.

“Look, no one understands that more than me, but in a war, we have to make some hard choices” said Shiro. “Now let's get moving”

“No” Pidge said firmly “Commander holt is my father, He and my brother were on the Kerberos mission with you” said Pidge.

“Commander Holt is your father?” Shiro asked

“What, but that means…” Hailey couldn’t believe it, Pidge really was Katie Holt, her once former friend. Shiro and Hailey avoided glancing at each other, it was clear that he figured it out too.

“Yes, I've been searching everywhere for him and brother” said Pidge “And I'm not going to give up looking when i'm this close. I won't.”

“I'm coming with you” Shiro said suddenly.

“What?!” Said Keith and Hailey.

“I remember where the prisoners are held” said Shiro.

“Keith, Hailey you two go and find the red and purple lions” said Shiro.

“By ourselves” said Keith.

“You’re just going to leave two teenagers in a spaceship with aliens” Hailey asked incredulously. “You’re such a good brother” she added sarcastically.

“Sorry, Hailey. Minor change of plans. You'll be fine” said Shiro. “Just remember, patience yields focus.” said Shiro. “Go”

Hailey and Keith wasted no time. They ran

They soon reached a dead end.

Keith groaned “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Suddenly Hailey felt something.

“Wait, I feel something”

“What?”

Hailey grabs Keith shoulder and turns him around to face the opposite direction. “Over there”

Keith is silent, and then

“Gotcha”

They both quickly run and find two separate rooms, each with a lion.

“Ok, get your lion, and let’s go”

Hailey ran inside. She was amazed. The lion was in a purple barrier, with a purple lion. Hailey took a deep breath, and step forward.

“It’s me! Keith! I. am. your pa-la-din.” It looks like Keith was having some trouble with his lion. Hailey slightly giggled before facing her lion.

She stared at it, but suddenly got cold feet. What are you doing Hailey, just go.

But why though. What are you doing here anyway?

Hailey he’s totaled, then pressed her palm on the barrier.

It instantly opened.

Suddenly he heard a crash from the other room, and shouting.

“Keith?!”

“Hailey?! Look out. They’re here!”

“Who?!” Then she saw the answer.

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me!” She muttered as she saw guards enter and being to shoot beams at her.

She quickly put up her shield and ran to her lion.

The purple lion opened its mouth and let her in, she ran to the controls and sat on the chair.

“Ok. Now what?” She grabbed the controls, and a violet purple color lit up.

“Hello?”

“Hailey! You got your lion!” She heard Hunk at the controls.

“Yep, but how do you manage it.”

“Just pull the controls- woah!” Hunk suddenly cut off and Hailey heard beams shooting everywhere. She had to get out there.

Next to her room, she heard a door open and a roar and a crash.

“Keith’s out…” she took a deep and pulled the controls.

The lion moved suddenly and crashed into the guards.

Oh my gosh did I kill them?!

Out of panic she pulled the controls backwards, hard.

She heard a huge crash and hit her head on the seat, she shook her head, seeing stars.

Wait, stars?

She was out, and saw the other lions. The canon from Sendak’s ship looked damaged.

“I’m… here…” 

“Good, Hailey’s here.Let's get the heck out of here” said Lance.

“I hope I stopped that cannon” said Hunk. “I could barely make a dent it in”

***

The other lions quickly surround the door with the black lion. 

For a while, nothing happens, then the door opened, revealing the black lion.

As Coran cheered and Allura breathed a sigh of relief, The alarm went off.

“Oh, quiznak” said Coran,checking 

“Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere said Allura. “We need Voltron now”

Shiro gets on the lion, and quickly left the castle, the other lions quickly followed.

Suddenly the heard something go off, and took a hit from the ion cannon.

“Man, those Galra guys repair things fast” said Hunk.

“The barrier gets weaker with every blast” said Coran. “Once the shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless”

“I can give you cover with the castle's defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed”Allura said

“Jeez, no pressure” Hunk muttered

The ion cannon charged up again, and hit the barrier again.

“Oh, No” Hailey mumurred.

“Listen up, team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got”said Shiro. “This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?!”

“I’m nodding, is anyone else nodding” Hunk said

“Yes” They all said

“Let's do this!”Shiro said

The lions began to take off, and an through the land

“Uh, how?” Lance asked

“Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?” Asks Shiro.

“Why couldn’t we just ask the experts.” Hailey asked. “I mean Allura and Coran”

“I don't see a combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard” said Hunk.

“This is insane.” Pidge said Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out?“Is that too much to ask?” As she said that, her lion grabbed a fighter and made it collide with another.

“We've got to do something” said Keith. Suddenly, the yellow lion came out of nowhere and collide with the red lion

“Combine!”Hunk yelled as he bumped Keith’s lion

“Hey!” said Keith.

“Okay, that didn't work” said Hunk.

“Quickly, Paladins!” Said Allura. “Our energy levels are getting low”

“Maybe if we fly in formation we'll just combine” Shiro suggested. “Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!”

They all flew in formation, Hailey in between Shiro and Pidge 

“Here we go” said Keith.

“Come on, come on” Lance muttered

“Nothing's happening” said Shiro.

“Hey! Wait! Wait” said Lance. “I feel something”

“I do, too. It's like we're being pulled in the same direction” said Hunk.

“Uh, guys, I think I know why, look up” said Shiro

A purple light was engulfing them, they were being pulled toward the ship. 

“What the cheese?!” Lance exclaimed

“Sendak's ship is sucking in like a black hole” said Pidge.

Then the ion cannon loaded up and hit the castle, destroying the barrier

“Oh, no” said Shiro.

“I don't care what you say, Shiro” Hunk yelled. “I'm panicking now”

“It can't end here” Pidge exclaimed

“This is it” Lance yelled

“It's been an honor flying with you guys” said Keith formally

“Well, it’s been fun.. I guess..” Hailey said, though she was shaking violently, her thoughts on another place, at least she can finally see her parents again.

“No. we can do this” Shiro suddenly said, “We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relaying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail. If we work together, we'll win together!”

Suddenly the lions broke free, and began to transform, the black and purple lions combined together, red and green on black side, blue and yellow on the purple lion. Voltron was made. 

“I can't believe it!” said Keith.

“We formed Voltron” Pidge cheered

“I’m a leg” Hunk yelled excitedly.

“Wow, amazing” Hailey was speechless

“How are we doing this?” Asks Lance.

“I don't know, but let's get that cannon” said Shiro.

Voltron reached with an arm and ripped up the cannon, before destroy the ship, on at a time, piece by piece, before completely destroying the ship. They won this time.

***  
“Good work, Paladins” said Allura.

“Thanks pretty lady” Lance said.

“We did it” said Shiro.

"Heck yeah, we did" said Keith.

“How did we do it?” Shiro asked

“I was just like screaming the whole time, maybe that did it” Hunk said.

Pidge looked sad, Shiro put a hand on his, no, her shoulder.

“We're not gonna stop searching until we find your brother and father” said Shiro.“Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you” 

“That’s right” Hailey smiled at her.

“We won the battle, but the war has only just begun” said Allura. “I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions”

“Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have form Voltron again and again” said Coran.

“Totally, wait! What?” Hunk asked, confused.

“We barely survived forming Voltron this one time” said Lance.

“And you only had to fight one ship” said Coran. “Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them. It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe”

Everyone suddenly stops. Defenders… of the universe?

“Defenders of the universe, huh?” said Shiro “That's got a nice ring to it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, also, for this fanfiction I will only add some episodes that are significant to the story, and with my Oc's point of view, next chapter may come next week.


	3. Some Assembly Required

Hailey was fast asleep in her room, when all of a sudden an alarm went off.

“Everybody up! Zarkon is attacking! The castle's about to be destroyed!” Allura voice rang out over a P.A

Hailey yawned and sat up. Her hair was a wavy mess,her purple sleep shirt was wrinkled from tossing and turning all night. Then it hit her

Wait, the castle was about to be destroyed?!

She jumped out and grabbed a pair of slippers that she found in the drawer, took her bayard, and tried to run.

“Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!”

Hailey was still half asleep, and tripped on her slippers, banging her head on the floor.

“Ow…”

“Come on! We can't survive much longer!"

The. Coran’s voice came through the speakers, "Oh, no! Allura's dead! Ugh, it's horrible! Her head fell off!"

That got Hailey’s attention, Allura? Dead?

_They were screwed._

Coran talked again. "Wait, what? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?”

Hailey didn’t bother to hear the rest, she got up and ran.

As she ran, her bayard form into her baton, and she held it, ready to fight

***  
“Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance and Hailey?” Allura shouted at them

Lance suddenly appeared with blue lion slippers, a robe and was holding a drink. “"Morning, everybody. What's going on?"

“Where’s Hailey?” Shiro asked him.

“Didn’t see her”

“Out of the way Lance!” Lance suddenly turned and screamed. “Don’t hit me!”

He moved out of the way just in time as the baton went flying past, but soon it lost it’s force and speed, and hit Shiro leg.

“Shiro!” Pidge gasped “Are You ok?”

“I’m fine, didn’t hurt at all” he replied.

Hailey ran in, her hair a mess, and was wearing the same lion slippers as Lance, only purple. She looked half asleep.

“What happened, who died, where’s Allura head?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

She then noticed Allura and everyone else.

“This was a drill, was it?”

Allura nodded "Coran and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms and decided to test you too. Guess which one failed."

Hunk yawned. "Hey, you got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth, Now I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle...That's a lot to process in...I don't know, what day is it?"

“Technically, we fought Sendak, Hunk” Hailey corrected, running her eyes

“Oh, right,”

“But seriously, what day is it?” Hailey asked

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran exclaimed.

“Hump day…” Hailey was confused “So.. Wednesday?”

"It is a lot to process." Hunk said

Allura summoned a keyboard before typing something "You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." She stopped typing and a huge map appeared "So we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe."

Allura then moved the map to show a familiar planet. "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

"Oh no." Hunk muttered

Exactly my thoughts Hailey thought

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you will have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon."

Shiro spoke up. "The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training." He turned to leave

.”Wait!” Pidge went in front of him, blocking his path “But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship."

"Uh, negative, number six.” Coran said. Pidge looked confused “I have you ranked by height." Coran explained before continuing "The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow."

"That's right. Get to your lions." Allura commanded

Hailey went to pick up her baton, which turned back into a bayard, put on her armour, and went to the elevators, which lead to a zipline that lead to her lion

She managed to get out, but Hunk was missing

“Should someone go in after him?" Lance suggested

As if on cue, Hunk flew out with the yellow lion "Hi, guys. Sorry everybody.” He landed next to the other lions “Seriously though, can't they park these things like a little closer to the bridge?".

"Okay, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync." Shiro said

"Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" Allura advised

They flew around for a while, in formation, before finally giving up.

“Clearly this isn't working.” Shiro muttered “Let's settle down for a bit."

Keith spoke up . "Maybe we should try building Voltron from the ground up."

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked

"I mean let's try literally building Voltron, like stacking on top of each other."

Lance laughed. "Like a cheerleader pyramid?"

"You got a better idea?" Keith grumbled

Shiro shrugged. "It's worth a try."

And they did try, but it also wasn’t working, the next thing they knew, they were all oddly stacked upon one another

"Hunk, what are you doing?" Shiro asked him

"What do you mean?"

“You're supposed to be the leg. Over there."

"What? No, no, no. I'm pretty sure last time we did it I was the head."

"You yelled, I'm a leg!" Lance shouted.

"Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things."

Hunk said defensively

"Shiro's the head.” Keith said

“all the time?" Hunk asked

“Yes” Hailey said

"Let's just try it my way for now."

"Okay, but next time I call head."

“Okay. arms, legs, torso… and I'll form the head” Shiro muttered before addressing the others

“ Feel the bonds with your lions said Shiro. Channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus…”

Everyone waited and after a while, Shiro looked up. "Is everyone bonding and focusing?"

"Why was this so much easier before?" Lance asked,annoyed

“Let’s take a break” Shiro suggested

Allura voice then came through "Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.”  
"Yeah."

"I'm listening."

"You're right."

"Yeah, I guess."

“Uh huh”

"Perfect!” Allura exclaimed happily “Because I need to run a diagnostics test on all of the castle defenses. This should help!" The particle barrier suddenly turned on, and then shots rand everywhere. The castle was firing at them!

The lions suddenly got up and ran as everyone screamed

"Allura, what are you doing?!" Keith yelled

"Running a diagnostics test on the castle defenses and inspiring you!” She replied “I believe in you, paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!"

“And what if this kills us” Hailey yelled

“It won’t” Allura said “I think”

The lions continued running until lance suddenly turned his lion to face the castle. "Oh, forget this!” He exclaimed “I'm going back to the castle!" His lion began running at the direction of the castle, but it hit the particle barrier, sending him flying before hitting the ground

"Please, stop! Please! Have mercy on us!" Hunk pleaded as his lion ran.

"You think Zarkon is going to go easy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!" Allura exclaimed. She put the castle on auto lock then walked away

The next thing they knew, they were lying on the couch inside the castle

Allura then walked in, "Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" She asked Coran

"No. Still 84%." He replied

Allura noticed the paladins, and broke into a smile "You did it! You formed Voltron!"

Keith looked at her "No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in." He said

Allura glared at them “What?”

"Oh, sorry Princess. I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Coran admitted

“Our hero” Hailey groaned from the couch

Shiro then walked in "What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break."

“Yes we are” Hailey pouted at him, sitting up

"Shiro is right!” Allura said “You should be training."

"We've been training!” Hunk said defensively “When can we go back to Earth?"

"I'm not going back until I find my family." Pidge said

"Guys!” Shiro spoke up “There won't be an Earth unless we figure out how to fight Zarkon."

"How are we going to fight?” Lance asked “We can't even figure out how to form Voltron!"

"Well, I'm not surprised.” Coran spoke up “The original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side by side. They were like a pack of yalmors, linked at the ears." Coran then pulled on his ears

"Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us." Lance said looking around his team

"During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far.” Coran addressed the team “You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck."

"There's a training deck?" Hunk perked up

***  
"One, two, one, two." Coran spoke, testing the mic. He then spoke on it again. "Okay, listen up guys. The paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack."

"It's up to you to do everything you can to protect the members of your team." As he said that, small drones flew out from all directions, encircling the paladins

"Wait, what's going on?" Hunk asked, as his wrist made a shield “Woah. Did you guys get one of these?"

The drones began shooting, Hunk quickly ducked, but in doing so, she fell into a black hole that suddenly appeared

"Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" Coran called out.

Hunk got shot in the back, falling into a black hole

The other four then went back to back, forming a tight circle

"Time to increase intensity."Coran said, pressing something. The drones began shooting faster.

"You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance called

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe."

"Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate."

“Shut up, you’re distracting me” Hailey scolded

“He’s distracting me” Lance complained, gesturing to Keith

Suddenly, the drones blasting a shot, Lance dodged in, it passed him, it was going to hit Keith.

Thinking fast, Hailey used her baton to deflect it.

“Thanks” He said

“No problem- woah” She was suddenly shot, falling into a black hole, soon Keith was then shot.

Hailey was engulfed in darkness “Hello? Keith? Shiro? Coran? Anyone?”

***

The next thing Hailey knew, she was stuck in a room with Keith. Lance was in the arena., with an invisible maze

"To form Voltron, you need to be able to trust each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot." Coran said. "So listen carefully, if you touch the walls you'll get a slight shock."

"Wait, who's guiding me through?" Lance asked

"Take two steps forward." Keith said

"Oh no, not Keith.” Lance complained “Why does he get to be the man on the mic?"

"Now just sit tight, you'll get your turn." Coran replied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s being a good teammate” Hailey smirked at Keith. Keith glared at her before speaking to Lance

"Like I said, two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction."

Lance turned right, then let out a yell as he got shocked"You did that on purpose!"

"You're not listening!" Keith shot at him

"You said to turn right!"

"But before that, I said take two steps forward."

“Hailey?”

“He did” Hailey replied

“You’re just defending him because you two are friends”

“We’re not” They both said. There was an eerie silence before they looked award lilly away.

“Just… take two steps” Keith muttered

Lance sighed before muttering"Take two steps-" He got shocked again. "Okay, we're switching places right now!" He yelled.

***  
They were flying their lions after, "You'll never be able to form Voltron unless you have a strong bond with your lion." Coran told them.

"No problem! Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real!" Lance said confidently

"Perfect.” Coran said “Then you'll have no issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your lions in a nosedive!"

The paladins began to fly their lions straight down to the ground. "This is an expert level drill that you shouldn't attempt unless you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go. Activating training helmets." The next thing they knew, their helmet vision went black

"Coran, what's happening? Why can't I see?" Lance screamed in panic

"You must learn to see through your lions' eyes.” He replied “The goal is to pull up right before you hit the ground. Feel what the lion feels!"

"Mine feels scared!" Hunk said, pulling his lion away

"You still going, Keith?" Lance taunted him.

"You know it. You?"

Lance pushed his sticks forward. "Going? I'm speeding up!"

"Oh yeah?" Keith pushed his sticks forward too

"Must be getting close."

"Must be."

"You getting scared?"

"I am not scared!"

There was a crash, both landed headfirst

“I win..” Lance groaned

"What was that noise? Did they crash?" Pidge asked.

“Yep” Hailey replied

Pidge tried to pull away, but then crashed

Hailey continued going “Where are I going” she muttered to herself

Then she heard a crash, Hailey banged her lion’s head on the ground

“Well, now i know” Hailey groaned

She then heard someone pull up "I think I'm getting this." She heard the voice say. Shiro. Of course.

"Excellent, Shiro!" Coran said

“Yeah, good for you” Hailey groaned. “My head hurts”

***  
"The most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron." Coran said as the paladins were sitting in a circle on the floor. They had some headgear on their heads

"Everything else has to fade away."

Hailey closed her eyes, and a image appeared. She gasped, There was a family of four. The mother had long, black waist length hair holding a small girl with short, wavy hair. The father had a hand on an older boys shoulder. Both had black hair. You couldn’t see  
the parents faces though. She shook her head before the image flickered to the purple lion.

“Who was that” Shiro asked Hailey

“No one” she quickly replied

Soon everyone made their lions appear, except for Pidge

"Bring your lions together and form Voltron! Keep your minds open, work together, good! Keep focusing, only one to go!" Coran said

"Pidge, stop thinking about your girlfriend!" Keith said

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" Pidge shot at him.

"I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." Hunk said

"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!" Coran said

Finally They formed their lions and then put them together to make Voltron, until Pidge's mind went back to her and Matt

"Pidge!" Lance scolded, Pidge suddenly took off the headpiece and took off. “I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!"

"Oh, come on, Pidge. We're starting to get the hang of this." Shiro said

Pidge stopped, before saying "I'm just-I'm just tired, okay?"

"Okay. Let's take a break." Shiro told everyone. Coran handed each of them some water. "You have been working hard, maybe it's time to relax a little." Coran said.

“Agreed” Hailey said. She took a sip.

"What are you doing lying around?” Allura said walking in. “You're supposed to be training!"

"Just resting a bit, you know.” Coran told her “You can't push too hard."

"What do you mean 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!" Alura said

Hailey nearly spit her water. “The what?”

***  
They were all standing around in the arena once again. "To defeat the Gladiator, six paladins must fight as one." Coran said.

The gladiator suddenly dropped from the ceiling, panicking, Hunk began to fire everywhere, nearly hitting Keith.

The gladiator knocked Hunk down. Pidge began to run toward it, her weapon ready.

The gladiator hit her full in the face, and she fell. Lance started shooting at the Gladiator, but missed every time. The Gladiator knocked the weapon out of his hands.

It hit Lance on the head, and Keith swung his sword into the Gladiator's back, but it turned around and hit Keith in the chest. The Gladiator turned back to Lance, lifted him, and knocked him into Keith.

It then went straight for Hailey. “Oh no.” She began to hit the Gladiator with her baton. She tried to hit him but it was too powerful. She suddenly began to run. But it caught up with her

It hit her square in the face, knocked the baton out, before throwing her to the floor, hard.

Shiro stepped in front of her, his arm activated, but then froze.

Keith jumped in front of Shiro, and blocked the blow from the Gladiator.

Shiro, are you okay?" He asked

“Shiro?” Hailey jumped up. “Shiro!”

“I’m… fine” he choked out

The gladiator knocked Keith from his legs, Hailey went to grab her baton, but the gladiator grabbed her arm, sending both her and Keith flying before they both knocked into Shiro

The Gladiator suddenly turned off and fell over. Allura walked in with a glare. "That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child!"

"You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!" She said angrily.

***

"Ahoy, young paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Coran said happily.

"It smells great. Thank you, Coran." Shiro smiled as he picked up the fork.

“Good, I’m famished” Hailey said, picking her fork up as well

Coran then pressed a button, Handcuffs appeared, tying the paladins hands to one another’s.

"Hold the phone!"Lance exclaimed

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of today." Coran smiled

Hunk bagan to pull, "Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing."

"This one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors!"

Hunk was trying to push a spoon into his mouth, but accidentally punched himself in the face. Lance had moved.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry."

Hunk tried again, only to bite Lance’s hand

"Ew!" Lance exclaimed, pulling his hand back.

Lance pulled his two hands, pulling Keith’s hand into his food goo.

"Oh, nice! You defiled my food goo!"

"It's your fault!" Keith shot back. "This is ridiculous."

Do earthlings ever stop complaining?" Allura asked herself

"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Shiro said

“Oh, now he wants a break” Hailey muttered

"Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with like-like..." Keith struggled to find a word.

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Lance finished for him.

"Yes! Thank you, Lance."

"You do not yell at the Princess!" Coran shouted

"Oh, the princess of what?” Pidge shot “We're the only ones here and she's no princess of ours."

Pidge gasped as Allura threw food goo in her face. There was a silence.

"Go loose, Pidge!" Keith shouted before throwing a plate of food goo across the table at Allura. Coran blocked it and flung a much larger spoonful of food goo.

"Oh it's on now." Hunk said. He shoved his face into his food goo, pushed on his cheeks, and spit food goo at Allura and Coran.

Hailey grabbed her plate with both hands, and threw it at them too.

Coran and Allura began throwing food goo at everyone, and the other retaliated, the next thing they knew, everyone was covered.

Allura sat down as the paladins looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Enough!” Allura shouted. They stopped. “Do you see what you're doing?" She suddenly smiled. "You're finally working together as one!”

"Hey, she's right." Keith smiled at Lance

"I actually don't hate you right now." Lance smiled back at him

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunk asked everyone

"Let's go form Voltron!" Shiro exclaimed

“Yeah!”

"Actually, I was thinking dessert but yeah! Let's do it!" Hunk said

They all got into their lions.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Shiro asked

"Roger that!"

"It's on!"

“Let’s do this”

"Yes, sir!"

"I was born ready!"

"Then let's go!" Shiro exclaimed

“Yeah!”

(Epic transformation sequence)

"I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Allura said as she and Coran looked at Voltron

"It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.' " Coran answered her.

Allura sighed.

***

"Man, that was cool!" Lance said happily. "I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out!" Keith said

"I just wanted you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man!" Hunk said, sliding between them and pulling Lance and Keith against him in a hug. "You know? Like we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all  
the way."

“Nice” Hailey said

“Don’t worry Hailey, you can be, like our little sister”

“I’m already a little sister, thank you, and I’m not even the littlest one here” Hailey said, winking at Pidge

“But, you’re a girl, so…”

If only they knew Hailey thought, glancing at Pidge as Shiro put a hand on Pidge's shoulder, the mice on Pidge’s lap.

"I love you guys." Hunk said to the team, smiling. "G-forces mess with your head a little?" Keith smiled at him.

"Maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days." He stood up to leave, all of them following.

"Going to bed, Pidge?" Shiro asked over his shoulder.

"In a minute." Pidge replied.

"Good work today. We're really coming together." Shiro said.

Hailey stood behind as they all left. She sat down next to Pidge, who was about to pull something out of her pocket “Hey… Pidge?”

“Hi Hailey.” Pidge said, her hand quickly leaving her pocket.

Hailey took a deep breath before saying. “Look… I know”  
Pidge looked nervous, “don't know what you’re talking about.”

Hailey raised her eyebrows, “Don’t mess with me, Katie”

“How did you-” She stopped, before slowly speaking, “How did you find out.”

“When you said that Commander Holt was your Father” Hailey said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pidge sighed, I couldn’t tell anyone, I had to keep it a secret. Besides, you had your own stuff going on, with Shiro.”

Hailey glanced at her, “I was in a state of depression when they told me Shiro was dead. It would have been nice for someone to talk to.”

“What about Keith”

“He and I are not friends.” Hailey said. “Keith may have known Shiro, but that’s all.”  
Pidge raised an eyebrow, “Ok”

“Well, if that’s all” Hailey stood up to leave, but Pidge spoke up

“You won’t tell, would you”

Hailey smiled, “Your secret’s safe with me”

Pidge got up and hugged her. “Thanks”

“No problem, Pidge”

They started to go out of the room, the mice on Pidge shoulder.

“You know, I liked your long hair.” Hailey said.

Pidge shrugged, “I don’t know, I thought it would look nice being short.” She looked at Hailey's hair. “Yours is shorter than I remember. It used to be waist long.”

“I cut in a few months ago.” She answered. “I’ll grow.”

They open the door, to find Keith standing there.

“Keith!” Hailey exclaimed as Pidge froze. Did he overhear everything?

“Hey, I came back to wait for you two, everything good?” he asked.

“Yep, everything’s fine.”

They walked back to their rooms. When they seperated, Keith walked back to his room, wishing he never came back to check on them. He didn’t hear the whole thing, just these words.

_"I was in a state of depression when they told me Shiro was dead. It would have been nice for someone to talk to."_

_"What about Keith"_

" _He and I are not friends. Keith may have known Shiro, but that’s all."_

He had no clue that Hailey was depressed at that time, him and for some reason, knowing that she didn’t say anything, or acknowledged him as a friend...

_It actually hurt._


	4. Return of the Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the delay and all but here we go! Also, shoutout to Naavae, thanks for leaving kudos, as well as the five guests.

Zarkon stood in the middle of a room, five druids around him.

Haggar then entered the room "Sire, the beast is almost to Arus." She informed Zarkon

"This quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself." He answered

"There is no need. My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours." Haggar said as the ship made it’s way to Arus.

***  
Hailey’s arms was a little sore after training, she stretched them when they entered the room, well, everyone except Pidge.

"Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron." Shiro said encouragely

"Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship?" Lance asked "Must have been like a mile.”

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenge Voltron to a soccer match." Keith mumbled

"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it, I get it." Lance shot back at him

"Your kick ruined our balance, we fell."

"That falling part was Hunk's fault!"

"Hey!" 

"Alright, save your energy for fighting Zarkon." Shiro interjected, before sitting down at the table.

"Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?" Coran asked them as he entered the room with a tray of food.

"We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing this castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus." Shiro asked Coran.

Hailey giggled as she sat down “Sitting ducks” 

“What? It’s true” Shiro told her

“You never really said anything like that.” She responded

"Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!"

Hunk quickly sat down, waiting for food.

Coran set the tray down and lifted it’s top, revealing a green and yellow thing that Hailey wasn’t sure what it was called, but it looked disgusting. And apparently, Hunk thought so too.

"Ugh, it smells disgusting!" 

"I know! That's how you know it's healthy!" Coran told him.

“Are you sure about that?” Hailey muttered under her breath

"Coran, we're on a planet with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is." Hunk said, while holding a leaf . "A tuber, maybe? If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up."

He walked out as Lance and Keith sat down

Shiro looked around "Where's Pidge?"

"He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary."

“She” Hailey muttered under her breath, then again, no one knew she was a girl.

Shiro stood up to leave, but Coran stood in his way and shoved a plate of food on his face,"Open the hatch! Food lion coming in!" He said before making an airplane noise.

Hailey laughed

“Shut up Hailey, I used to do that to you.”

“Yeah, whatever” Hailey stood up and began to leave to her room. “Remember to chew, Shiro” She said before laughing again.

"No...just...no." He followed her out

"You don't know what you're missing!" Coran called after him 

***

Hailey stayed in her room, reading a book. The books were rather interesting, she thought as she flipped a page

Then, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in” 

The door opened and Hunk and Lance barged in. “An aursian is out, want to come and greet him.” 

“Oh” She put her book down “Ok”

She followed them, where they caught up with Allura and Keith. Keith was holding his bayard tightly. The doors opened, startling the Aursian, who jumped into the bush. Allura peered into it.

"Greetings.” She said. “We know you're there.No harm will come to you."

The Aursian jumped out, pointing it’s sword at Allura. 

"Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon!" Keith said, jumping in front of Allura.

"No one takes Klaizap's weapon!" The Aursian said, sword pointing at Keith

Allura stepped out from behind Keith. "Keith, put that away!” She told him before turning to the Arusian. “Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies." 

The Arusian answered “I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers."

"Followers?"

"Lion goddess?"

Klaizap pointing to a rock. A lion goddess with Arusians bowing to her was carved in it

"What makes you think she's angered?" Allura asked

"Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky." As he ansewred, he made gestures to show what happened

"I think he's talking about Voltron." Hunk whispered to Lance and Hailey

"Yeah, I got that."

“Makes sense”

“You have not angered the Lion Goddess." Allura told Klaizap

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I am Allura and this is my castle."

Klaizap gasped "Lion Goddess..." He quickly bowed

"Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors." Allura asked him

"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?" Keith asked her

"Part of the paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks."

“Yeah, don’t be a killjoy, Keith. Besides, I’d like to see more Arusians” Hailey said

They were met with festive music and a crowd of Arusians.

The leader of the Arusians stepped forward . "Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg for your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings." He let a dancer through “Commence Dance of Apology!”

They began to dance before Allura spoke up “Please, there's no need for this."

"Moontow, halt!" The King shouted, and the dancer stopped "The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire!"

An Arusian threw a torch onto a pile of wood. "We must throw ourselves in!" The King said. ( I laughed so hard at this part)

“Oh dear“ Hailey muttered

Allura gasped. "No! No sacrifices!"

"So we may proceed with the dance?"

"That's a better alternative.”

The dance coninued, and at the end the dancer, along with all the other Arusians bowed

"Oh, my!" Allura exclaimed. "Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship."

They stood up

"I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you.” Allura said “I am Princess Allura, and these are the Voltron paladins." Allura gestured to Hunk, Hailey, Keith, and Lance. "Although we originally came from different worlds...and have very, very, very different traditions...we wish to live alongside you as friends." 

"But the mighty robotic angel...has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" The king asked, confused

"Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!" As she said that, all the Arusians cheered.

All the Arusians began to circle them, and an Arusian jumped on Keith, starling him.

Keith patted the Arusinas back, uneasy"Uh, well I don't usually hug strangers, but-uh, man, you are cuddly." 

“Aw, the arusian likes you” Hailey gushed, patting the Arusian in the head

"Thank you." The Arusian said in a deep voice. Keith and Hailey’s eyes went wide, and Hailey awkwardly walked away.

***

"Team, come in. We need backup!

Shiro voice rang from. their. helmets."Shiro?" Allura asked

Where is everyone?”

"What's going on?" Keith asked

The group and suddenly began to shake violently 

"Oh no. We've got to get to our lions!" Keith called. The Arusians began running around. Allura shouted, "Everyone, get inside and stay down!" She led them to the castle.

Hunk went to follow them but Keith held him back. “Not you”

They all got into their Luna and went to find Shiro and Pidge.

They eventually found them with their lions, with a robot. 

"Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of here!" Keith told the others as he began shooting.

‘I’m on it!”

Lance, Hailey and Hunk began to attack the robot. 

"You guys okay down there?" Keith asked Pidge and Shiro.

"Still alive for now." Shiro confirmed.

"Are the Galra behind this?" Hunk asked worriedly. Shiro nodded. "I think so. But I've never seen anything like it."

"So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?" Lance asked with a frown.

"If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it." 

“Form Voltron!”

The formed Voltron and began to attack

"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Keith exclaimed, voice rough from strain.

"Yeah! So how is this monster kicking our butts?" 

Shiro looked up to see the Arusian village getting closer. "Oh no, the village! We've got to protect those people."

A large blast of energy knocked Voltron back again and almost knocked them into the village. Shiro blasted off the ground before it could happen. "That was close." 

"We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!" Pidge told them.

"I've got it!" Lance said. "I'm going to power kick that orb thing!"

"No! The last time you did a kick, we fell!" Keith growled. 

"Stop living in the past!". Lance put Voltron into a position to kick, and missed the blast entirely. "Uh oh."

The blast hit the head of Voltron, meaning Shiro. Voltron fell to the ground. 

"Pidge, fire lasers now!" Shiro commanded. "Got it. Fire!" She cried, but formed a shield instead of lasers. "Oops!""No! Lasers, lasers!" Shiro urged as Pidge desperately typed in codes. Voltron was hit and fell again. "Every time we focus on the orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!" Hunk interjected.

"Then what do we do?" Lance asked.

"Orb!" Hunk warned

Keith lifted the arm of Voltron to block, but Voltron fell down anyway. "Shiro, we've got to move! Shiro, are you there? Shiro!" Keith called. Shiro was silent before snapping out of his trance.

"That sound...I recognize that monster from my time in Zarkon's prison! I know how to beat him!" Shiro said, glaring at the robot as it ran at them. Voltron dodged a blast and Shiro said, "Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up! That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike."

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Hunk asked.

"Defense." Shiro growled.

"Pidge, we need that shield!" Shiro said. Pidge lifted the shield and blocked the blow. "That's one. Two more to go." Shiro said. There was a small flash to Shiro hiding behind a pillar while fighting the monster.  
Voltron lifted the shield again, blocking blows. Voltron nearly fell over and everyone groaned in pain. "We can't take much more!" Hunk groaned.

"Third one! Everyone brace for impact!" Shiro called. The third blast hit the shield and broke it in half, the pieces flying off to the sides.

"Now!" Shiro shouted. Keith shot the robot and knocked it down. It got back up seconds later though with another orb. "It didn't work!" Hunk cried. 

"So, now what?" Lance asked

"When I attacked him last time, I had a sword." Shiro muttered "Orb, orb!" Hunk cried. Voltron was hit again. "We can't take another shot like that!" Pidge said.

Keith's lion lit up in red. "Hold on guys, I think my lion is telling me what to do." Keith interjected. "Well, whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!" Lance exclaimed, fear written all over his face.

“Hurry, Keith!” Hailey said in panic

A sword formed and Keith ran at it, eventually destroying it.

"How did you do that?!" Hunk exclaimed, smiling wide. Keith pulled out his bayard and smiled. "Wow. Thanks, Red." He chuckled.

***

"No!" Haggar screamed. "I'll make a better one. More powerful."

Zarkon shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed."

"Can he be trusted?" Haggar asked.

"I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him." He replied.

*** 

"Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down." Sendak growled. He and some other galra were on Arus.

A Galra approached Sendak. "Sir, how are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries?"

"By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses." Sendak replied.

"What weaknesses?"

"The worst weakness of all: They value the lives of others."

***

The scene changed to Voltron and the aliens they rescued from Zarkon. The aliens were boarding a ship. "Good luck out there." Lance said as he waved.

"Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope." Their ship sailed away.

Hailey sighed and began to walk to her room. “Where’s Shiro?” She asked. 

“Don’t know” Lance responded.

Hailey shrugged and began to walk

“Hailey!” Keith caught up to her 

“What?” She asked

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were’t ok?”

“What are you talking about”

“After Shiro was lost on the Kerebos misson, you didn’t really talk much, and ingore everyone”

“And by everyone, you mean you” Hailey asked suspiously, cacthing on.

“Well, yeah” Keith said, getting to the point

“And why are you bothered by that.” Hailey snapped “we aren’t friends.”

“And what about then.” Keith asked

“Not then either.” Hailey said, and that stung a bit. “You may have both known Shiro, but we met through him, and if we hadn’t, I don’t think we may have even gotten along.” She stopped before continuing “Is that all”

“Yes” Keith said, not looking at her

“Good” Then, turning her back on him, she walked away from him, and a small part of her, deep inside, wished that what she said wasn’t true.


End file.
